Sirius Black, ¡TE ACOSTASTE CON BUCKBEAK!
by Roger Flower
Summary: Sirius Black, tras doce años sin sexo y oculto en una isla, empiza a mirar con otros ojos a su hipogrifo Buckbeak, pero con el tiempo se dará cuenta de que realmente se ha enamorado. ¿Podrá consumar este amor carnalmente? MUY EXPLÍCITO, ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS


Sirius Black era un prófugo de la justicia desde que había huído de Azkaban, la prisión de los magos. Tras el fallido intento de limpiar su imagen mediante la captura de Colagusano, Black se había visto obligado a ocultarse en una isla del sur de Europa. El clima en la isla era cálido y agradable, y el ambiente tan solo era perturbado por unas extrañas personas que habían caído de un avión; el vuelo 815. De todos modos esto no resultó mayor problema, pues Sirius se estableció en una cueva al otro lado de la isla, acomodándose en un agujero junto con el hipogrifo Buckbeak.

Pero al cabo de un tiempo no todo iba bien para Sirius. Los años pasados en Azkaban habían generado en él una pajarkinson leve en su mano derecha, y junto con las callosidades que le produjeron en sus manos las constantes sobadas de nutria, el tomar su miembro viril y sacudírselo resultaba algo bastante incómodo y monótono.

Black se había visto obligado a ingeniárselas para variar un poco. Había hecho agujeros en las palmeras cercanas a su cueva y simulaba actos sexuales con ellas, las cuales Buckbeak siempre presenciaba con aspecto cansino.

En una de esas arremetidas en contra de una inocente y antes virginal palmera, Sirius se fijó en que el hipogrifo lo miraba. Vio su cuerpo, grande y musculoso; sus plumas brillantes, y sus ojos ambarinos. En ese momento Sirius vio por primera vez la belleza sensual que emanaba del animal.

-Buckbeak... -se dijo a sí mismo. El animal entonces se puso a escarbar con sus garras entre en arena, removiendo el suelo, ajeno a los perturbados pensamientos que comenzaban a nacer en la mente del mago-. Sí, Buckbeak. Cómo no lo pensé antes.

El animago caminó lentamente hacia el hipogrifo, pisando suavemente el arena y procurando mirarle a los ojos. Buckbeak entonces giró la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en el mago, y luego asintió lentamente. Entonces Sirius se le acercó un poco mas y alcanzó con su mano el lomo del animal, y le acarició las plumas, disfrutando de su textura y su color. Luego acercó su rostro al pelaje para sentir su olor, su fragancia, aquella fragancia que lo había acompañado a aquella isla: aquella fragancia que aquel día haría suya.

-Buckbeak -le susurró al animal. El hipogrifo lo miró entonces y se fijo por primera vez en la manera que lo veía el mago: aquella era una mirada muy diferente a las anteriores, porque aquella mirada estaba cargada de ternura, pasión y erotismo-. Buckbeak, me gustas mucho.

Buckbeak entonces abrió los ojos como huevo frito, pues entendía a la perfección lo que quería decir Sirius.

Sabía que él era un mago, y que no podía competir contra su poder, pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de entregarle su virginidad tan fácilmente. Él no era un hipogrifo fácil.

-Buckbeak -continuó Sirius, ésta vez abrazando el cuello del animal-, yo sé que sientes lo mismo por mí, lo puedo ver en tu mirada... Oh, Bucky, déjame tan solo montarte, te juro que te haré feliz.

En el fondo de su corazón de hipogrifo, Buckbeak sentía algo por Sirius, pero no era capaz de definirlo en ese momento, en que su cabeza era un mar de confusión.

-Oh, mi Buckbeak...-dijo Sirius-, te amo, te amo tanto, te amo con locura, desde que te conocí que te amo y mi corazón, alma y cuerpo son tuyos -en ese momento el animago se sacó la ropa y, completamente desnudo, gritó-: ¡Hazme tuyo, Buckbeak! ¡Ésta tarde seré tuyo!

Entonces el hipogrifo no aguantó más y se excitó. Su pene de un metro de largo y quince centímetros de ancho se erectó de pronto con un sonido sordo, haciendo sobresaltar a Sirius, aunque un instante mas tarde el mago sonrió: era la señal que había estado esperando.

Buckbeak, muy inteligente, comprendió lo que debía hacer y, agachándose sobre sus cuatro patas, levantó la cola dejando a la vista su ano elástico y moreno, con restos de caca que Sirius limpió con un movimiento de su varita. Entonces el animago le insertó con fuerza su callampa, y a pesar de que disfrutó ésto como nunca, no le produjo todo el placer que esperaba, ya que el agujero del animal no era tan apretado como a él le hubiera gustado.

Así y todo Sirius acostó su torso sobre el lomo del animal y sus piernas las puso en semihorcajadas, permitiéndole a su pelvis un ritmo rápido, duro y constante, que producían tiritones de placer en el hipogrifo.

-OH... SI... SI... DALE DURO PAPI -gemía Sirius al compás de su movimiento sexual-. AY... SI, SI, ¡SI! AY PAPITO SI, AY... AY... ME VENGO... ME VENGO... ME CORRO... SI... SI... AY SI PAPITO ME VENGO, ME VENGO, ¡ME VENGO! Ahhhhh...

Sirius eyaculó tras cinco placenteros y excitantes pálpitos de su miembro viril. Buckbeak por su parte sintió como su recto se llenaba con la leche del mago, que era caliente y confortante. En su corazón de hipogrifo sentía que aquel momento jamás lo olvidaría, que ese recuerdo lo llevaría por siempre. Amaba a Sirius Black, quien por su parte había hecho hombre a Buckbeak.

Sirius se acostó en el arena de la playa para descansar. Estaba muy sudado y le dolía mucho la espalda después de haberse fornicado al hipogrifo, por lo que se tendió de bruces.

-Buckbeak -le dijo entonces al animal, mirándolo con el cuello torcido de una forma muy tierna-, cuando todo esto acabe y mis papeles estén limpios, le pediré tu mano formalmente a Hagrid. Quiero casarme contigo y formar una familia junto a ti, Buckbeak -Sirius suspiró, y una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro demacrado-. Podríamos adoptar a Harry y vivir juntos, felices... para siempre.

Y Buckbeak entendió esto, y se emocionó. Y observó el cuerpo desnudo del mago, tendido en el arena. Miró sus nalgas blancas y abiertas, el pelo que cubría el ano del mago. Y fue ahí cuando la enorme erección desatendida el hipogrifo llegó a su momento cúlmine, por lo que aprovechó la posición de Sirius y le insertó por el orto toda la humanidad de su gran pene.

El cuerpo del mago crujió: su ano se desgarró completamente, desgarrandole en dos los testículos. La piel se estiró y en su punto límite se rajó: los jugos biliares se le salieron por la boca y sus ojos salieron de sus órbitas. El pequeño cuerpo de Sirius no aguantó el descomunal pene de Buckbeak.

Sirius Black yacía muerto.


End file.
